Modern agricultural practices rely heavily on timely application of agricultural products such as fertilizers and chemicals. Some of these products are applied in dry form using dry product spreading equipment, and others are applied in liquid form using sprayers.
It is advantageous to mount the dry and liquid product application equipment on separate skids that can be interchangeably mounted on the same product applicator. Such skid-mounted equipment is typically large in size and heavy, weighing as much as several thousand pounds. Lifting the skid-mounted equipment into place typically requires the use of some sort of lifting arrangement.
Liquid product application sprayer equipment typically includes foldable booms that may span 140 feet, or more, when extended. These booms are usually placed in their folded position during installation and removal of the skid mounted sprayer.
Prior skid-mounted sprayer equipment has not included provisions on the skid for securing the foldable booms during installation, removal, and off-machine storage of the skid mounted sprayer equipment. This has required the use of additional securing straps or snubbers, to hold the folded booms in a safe and desirable position during installation, removal, and off-machine storage. The necessity for such additional equipment makes the processes of installation, removal and storage of the sprayer increases the time and effort that is required to install and remove of the sprayer.
It is desirable, therefore, to have an improved method and apparatus for supporting the folded booms during the installation and removal process, and during off-machine storage of the sprayer. It is also desirable that such improved boom support methods and apparatuses be usable for supporting the folded booms when the sprayer equipment is mounted on the applicator. It is further desirable, in some instances, that such improved boom support methods and apparatuses include provisions for locking the folded booms in place to facilitate operation of the applicator and installation and removal of the sprayer.